


Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten

by Syorein



Series: Inspired Work [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Help, this I just what, w hat the heckie, what did i even write, what is chatracterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: The only thing left inside is an all-encompassing void that slowly rots away at his core.(Manager!Kageyama AU Ficception)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't think you could forgive you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518666) by [five_lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_lanterns/pseuds/five_lanterns). 



> I AM GODDAMN INSPIRED
> 
> HOLY SHITE
> 
> IT IS TWO AND THE FLIPPIN MORNING AND IM KILLING MY EYES BY TYPING IN THE DARK BUT THIS NEEDED TO BE DONE

There isn't anything left for volleyball in his heart— _yesyesyes something is still there_ —

The only thing it brings is panging pain and a twisting sensation that feels like it's going to steal his breath away and wring him dry. 

He can't help some terrible part of himself that looks away everytime a set is made. 

His eyes are traitorous to him— _always looking at and away from things they shouldn't be at the wrong times_ —and he wants to curse at something for this instinctual reaction. 

But he can't, because in the end, it was all his fault. 

It was his fault that his sets were too arrogant, his fault that he was the weak link in the team when he should've been the strongest, his fa _ult_ —

Wind wooshes past him.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder and he flinches.

Kageyama snaps his head to the side, to see coach looking concerned at him as practice seems to have stopped, and even the idiot Hinata and bastard Tsukishima look a bit worried.

_Shit._

"Are you alright, Kageyama?"

Damn, he must have been really out of it if coach sounded that concerned.

Awkwardly shifting to the side— _the warmth from the hand on his shoulder leaves and he can't help but want it back because how do you crave for something you've never had until it's given to you_ —he mutters something intelligible, even to himself, and turns around to see a volleyball rolling to a stop behind him.

_Oh._

The pieces come together, and he sees Kiyoko walking toward them from the other side of the court, and he swiftly dodges her piercing eyes as he runs back to the wall and leans down to grab the volleyball.

His hands are shaking— _is it because of the volleyball in his hands or is it him_?—and he stands there for a quiet minute as he clenches at the volleyball and tries to calm himself.

There's no use in getting worked up.

_No use._

_Keep yourself together._

Blinking thrice, he turns around and places the volleyball back into the cart.

Practice seems to have reluctantly resumed around him, and the squeezing in his chest— _he didn't even notice_ —subsides.

Something in him burns as he forces himself to try and keep his eyes locked on the volleyball as it reaches the setter.

His eyes drift away, and he grits his teeth at his own incompetence.

Practice continues like that, and he ends up confronting Kiyoko as he asks to take all the bottles for refilling.

He can do it on his own, he reiterates as her glasses seem to look not only through him, but at him as well.

Standing there with her looking at him seems like an eternity, and when she lets it go, he doesn't think he's ever speedwalked that fast to escape a person in his life.

He grabs the basket of bottles as fast as he can, avoiding flying volleyballs as he puts on his shoes and leaves.

The thundering sound of volleyballs colliding into the ground and squeaking sneakers accompany him out the door.

(He forces himself not to look back.)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this has to stay a one shot because I need to a) stop reading and stop being inspired to write new stuff and b) actually focus on my own long running fics


End file.
